Dance Inside
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: A "Like a Virgin" scene, but with Klaine in season 3. Senior Prom ended and without having to say a word, Kurt and Blaine knew they were ready.


**This is basically a "Like a Virgin" scene, but Klaine. I think having something like this in season 3 would kill me. But it would be a just fine death. **

**The lyrics in bold are Blaine, italics are Kurt! Both are…well, both! **

**I basically wrote this as it would appear in a Glee song sequence. Cuts are a bit strange, since it's a fan fiction and not actually being seen…I hope it's not too confusing! At the end, I have a note with a camera direction, because I couldn't see another way to write it. **

**GLEE**

Blaine spoke, somewhat awkwardly, with Burt as he waited for Kurt to come down the stairs. Usually, he and Burt could talk about anything and everything without feeling the least bit awkward, but when your boyfriend's father _knew _that you would be taking his son to a hotel room later tonight…well, that created a more awkward air.

Kurt had insisted that they be honest with Burt, and their intentions for after prom. He told Burt that he wouldn't be home afterwards and would be instead spending the night with Blaine. They weren't asking permission, just notifying. They paid for the hotel room themselves.

"We don't have to do anything," said Blaine a few weeks ago. "I want our first time to be something we fell ready for, not something we fell like we have to do."

"Obviously," said Kurt. "This isn't some teen movie. It's almost tacky to lose your virginity on prom night." Kurt's face had softened. "But this gives me an excuse to spend the night with you. If we end up doing something, I know I won't regret it, because it's with you."

Blaine smiled back. "Me too."

Blaine was just finished up a stiff conversation about the most recent game on TV when Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs.

The world seemed to stop for a moment. The only other time this had happened to him had been all those months ago, at the foot of the Dalton staircase. The day his life had changed forever.

Kurt smiled when he saw him and Blaine couldn't breath. He look beautiful, as he always did anyway, in a simple black suit and light blue bowtie.

As Kurt walked slowly down the stairs, Blaine found himself drawn into a fantasy. One he frequented, actually.

Kurt was walking down an isle, his arm linked with Burt's. He was in a suit, similar to the one he wore now, and smiling, a few tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. Blaine stood at the end of the room, already having walked down the isle with his mother. He was standing there, wondering how this beautiful man wanted him, and only him. He stood there, waiting to start the rest of his life with Kurt.

"Blaine," said Kurt, startling Blaine from his daydream.

"You look beautiful," said Blaine, breathless. Blaine took his hand and helped him down the last two stairs.

Burt and Carole took photos of them, sending them off (in Burt's case, grudgingly) to their senior prom.

This year went far better than the last, but then, that wasn't a hard feat.

The night was drawing to a close. The band that Figgins had hired, though cheap, was actually decent. He was even given more money by Sue to have the prom at the local Hilton "so I don't have all those teenagers grinding in my gym."

The band began to play the last song of the night, telling everyone to grab someone special and squeeze them tight.

This time, Kurt and Blaine had felt brave enough to actually dance with each other. They wouldn't be seeing any of these people in two months, so why be scared of them?

Blaine pulled a giggling Kurt away from Mercedes and her boyfriend and placed his arms low on his waist as the band began to sing.

"You don't have to move, you don't have to speak

lips for biting.

You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak

eyes for striking."

After the first few lines, Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, chests brushing against each other, and leaned into his ear to sing the song himself. Kurt sighed into Blaine's touch and hot breath tickling his ear.

"**Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you**

**brush so lightly**

**and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two**

**squeeze so tightly."**

Kurt brought his lips close to Blaine's ear, joining him in a quiet voice.

"_I'll be fine, you'll be fine._

_this moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_we'll dance inside the song_."

Their hotel room was at the same place that the prom was taking place. They slipped away, unnoticed by their friends before the last song ended.

Holding hands, they took the elevator up, and walked patiently to their room. Blaine pulled out the key card and slid it through the door. Their stuff had already been dropped off before going to the prom itself. Blaine set the key down on the desk near the door and turned back to Kurt, wrapping his arms back around his waist.

"**What makes the one to shake you down?**

**Each touch belongs to each new sound**

**Say now you want to shake me too**

**Move down to me, slip into you**."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine slightly, smiling up at him, a nervous flutter in his chest. He gave Blaine a look that he instantly understood. It was a look of understanding and trust.

Blaine reached up slightly to kiss Kurt on his forehead. When he pulled apart, their breath mingled between them, heavy from excitement.

"_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin_

_touch sight tastes like fire_

_hands do now what eyes no longer defend_

_hands to fuel desire"_

Kurt reached up with slightly shaking hands to untie Blaine's tie with a sure smile. The tie fell to the ground a moment later. Blaine returned the favor, untying Kurt's bowtie, unwrapping it from his neck and shoving it into his blazer.

"_**I'll be fine, you'll be fine**_

_**this moment seems so long**_

_**Don't waste now, precious time**_

_**we'll dance inside the song."**_

Kurt tugged at Blaine's blazer, slightly impatient. Blaine chuckled and took his hands away from Kurt's skin for a moment to shrug off the blazer and let it drop to the floor. Kurt had done the same.

"_**What makes the one to shake you down?**_

_**Each touch belongs to each new sound**_

_**Say now you want to shake me too**_

_**Move down to me, slip into you."**_

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips with his own, moaning mutely into his mouth. Blaine breathed in sharply, reached up to secure his hands on Kurt's face tenderly.

Blaine leaned away from Kurt's lips, regrettably, to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. After he had reached the top of the shirt, and the last button was opened, he made eye contact with Kurt.

"_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine."_

"**Is this fine? I'm not fine."**

"_Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake __**(stay awake)**__."_

Kurt pressed another kiss, shorter this time, to Blaine's lips. A shaky smile and nervous breath passing between them. Telling each other that this was fine. More than fine.

"_**What makes the one to shake you down?**_

_**Each touch belongs to each new sound**_

_**Say now you want to shake me too**_

_**Move down to me, slip into you."**_

Kurt made quicker time with the buttons on Blaine's shirt, pushing it back more to run his fingers down his chest. Blaine reach down, taking Kurt's hand and pressing it to his lips lovingly.

"I love you," said Blaine, more sure of those words than he had ever been.

"I love you," returned Kurt. He brought his hand down and slipped it into Blaine's, their fingers tangling in each others'.

"_**Move down to me, slip into you ."**_

Kurt and Blaine kissed again, love taking over the nervous twitter in their chests.

*Camera moves away from embraced Kurt and Blaine, moving backward to the window, through the glass (similar to BICO). From a distance, Kurt and Blaine disappear from the window, into the direction of the bed.*

**FIN**

**I hope that wasn't confusing! And I hope you enjoyed. Seriously, that song is my favorite All-American Rejects song, and screams Klaine to me. **


End file.
